onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Hunt Arc
The Hero Hunt Arc is the twelfth arc of the series, and the third arc of the Human Monster Saga. Plot Bang beats down Charanko, expelling him from the dojo. As Charanko tells the Saitama Group, Genos then tells Charanko that Bang has probably expelled him to protect him from Garou, who he is after. Meanwhile, somewhere along a road. Garou confronts Mumen Rider, who he came to hunt, when he is found by the Tank Topper Army. As he is about to attack them all, he is stopped by none other than Tanktop Master, who tackles him, but Garou still stands, causing Tanktop Master to feel uneasy. At a dojo, Bang prepares with his brother to take on Garou. Tanktop Master continues to fight Garou. While battling and holding an edge over Garou, Tank Top Master has a somewhat fishy and familiar feeling about Garou, having his instincts tell him to finish Garou off because of Garou's villainous aura. This continues until Mumen Rider stops him from finishing Garou because Mumen Rider believes Garou has already taken enough of a beating. Although his brothers disagree, Tank Top Master agrees and allows License-less Rider to tell Garou not to hunt heroes again. However, Garou chooses not to stop, stating his plan hasn't changed a bit. This leads to Tank Top Master attacking Garou again, but this time Garou decides to not hold back. No longer holding back, Garou manages to easily subdue Tanktop Master with his techniques. Afterwards, Garou reveals his identity to Tanktop Master. Tanktop Master and Mumen Rider attempt to stop Garou from brutally injuring Tanktop Master's disciples. Unfortunately, they are no match against Garou's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Tanktop Master's disciples attempt to stop Garou on their own but are easily beaten down as a result. Charanko appears at the final moment in a pitiful attempt to stop Garou. Bang and Bomb arrive after the mayhem is over and Bang feels deep resentment after seeing a beat-up Charanko. Red Nose talks to Studless and Hyottoko, ridiculing Tanktop Master for losing to Garou, and boasting on how he could beat Garou himself, Garou then appears behind him. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Saitama has come to give Mumen Rider a visit. While he is there, Saitama is told about Garou from both Mumen Rider and Tanktop Master, who is also there. A while later Red Nose and his comrades were found beaten up on the streets. In the park, Garou asks a kid of information about heroes. Garou continues his conversation with Tareo, and then leaves. In the hospital, Tanktop Master continues to tell Saitama about Garou, and how dangerous he is due to his "techniques". Hearing that Garou is going after the strongest heroes, Saitama is sure he will be next (Although no-one knows how strong he is, which Mumen Rider is aware of). Leaving the room he was just in, Saitama goes to visit Charanko. Saitama tells Charanko he pities him for being dragged into a fight, and after a false assumption, Saitama changes the subject. Saitama tells Charanko he wants to face strong martial artists, and when Charanko bores him, causing him to leave, Charanko then stops him and tells him of the "Super Fight Tournament". As Saitama is told that the ticket was on Charanko's name and that he should not pretend to be him to get in, Saitama cannot stop but look at the sum of prize money, and ignore the latter. At night, in the "Venomous Bug" Tavern, Garou challanges Golden Ball, and after an unnecessary crude act on Garou's side, the two leave to fight in the nearby alleyway. As they walk in the alley, the seemingly drunk Golden Ball attacks Garou, trying to beat him quickly. Surprised that Garou can avoid his attacks, Golden Ball uses a ricocheting attack, much to Garou's surprise. After the hit, Garou tells Golden Ball he was lucky, and that he will not get a second chance, Golden Ball however, tells him that he has many bullets left and continues to fire almost all of them at once. Garou evades every single bullet. Worried, Golden Ball fires his last bullet at Garou, which Garou redirects into another currently flying bullet, and then continues to redirect all other bullets. Before Garou gets to Golden Ball, Spring Mustachio appears and intervenes, claiming he was worried due to the fact they were supposed to be drinking together in the nearby restaurant. Spring Mustachio attacks Garou, and Garou proceeds to jump in the air, Spring Mustachio then uses his "Et La, Tomboy" on Garou, but Garou lets the sword pierce his hand and attack Spring Mustachio, knocking him out. Golden Ball then warns Garou, but Garou just taunts him. At the Entertainment District, Zeimeet is seen walking down the street with two ladies, trying to promote the Hero Association. He asks for a kiss from the ladies when suddenly Garou appears and punches Zeimeet. Garou, however, felt dissatisfied from beating up Zeimeet. Saitama then appears behind Garou, leading him to the conclusion that a hero has decided to hunt him. He strikes Saitama near the shoulder, angering Saitama who retaliates by using the same move on Garou, thus knocking Garou out. As it turns out, Saitama was actually looking for a wig and not the hero hunter. The next day, Garou wakes up on a pile of garbage with a fuzzy memory. Back at Saitama's home, Saitama tries out the new wig. Genos finds out about this and calls Dr. Kuseno immediately asking to give Saitama hair transplants. Saitama was actually going to use the wig as a disguise for the martial arts tournament he was going to attend and invites Genos to come along. Story Impact * Navigation